<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eve’s Things by Spoonzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253467">Eve’s Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi'>Spoonzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/F/M Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve has thinks she likes, things she loves, and things she favors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Blanchard/Jessica Whitly, Eve Blanchard/Malcolm Bright, Eve Blanchard/Malcolm Bright/Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Jessica Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eve’s Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMayBee/gifts">HoneyMayBee</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve likes a lot of things. Flowers that aren’t fully in bloom yet. Black cats with bright eyes. The smell of pumpkin that lingers everywhere from the end of July all the way to the beginning of January. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She likes feeding Sunshine pumpkin seeds while she watches horror moves on Malcolm’s expensive couch. Chatting with Ainsley about clothes, and shoes, and news. Forcing Martin Whitley to acknowledge that she has utterly and completely taken his place. </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She likes dancing dressed only in Malcolm’s shirts while he does his morning workouts, music loud throughout the loft. Drinking expensive homemade cappuccinos in the morning still snuggled up in bed with Jessica. Sitting between them at fancy restaurants, smiling and laughing and loving one another without fear or care of judgement. </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She could go on for days. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Eve loves a lot of things too. She loves the feeling she gets when she wins a case. She loves the way Jessica smiles, like a tiger, brave and ferocious. She‘ll always love way she seems to just <em>fit</em> with the Whitley family from the way she helps them get along to the way each of her hands seem like perfect puzzle pieces when she slots her fingers through Jess and Mal’s. </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She loves going out on dates whether it be with just one of them or both Jessica and Malcolm, knowing she’ll come home smiling and giddy like a school girl. She also loves eating cold pizza at Malcolm’s counter, both of them ruffled and only dressed in boxers. Sitting in Jessica’s huge bathtub soaking in oils and flower petals pressed up against the older woman even though there’s more than enough room for both of them in the tub. Reading next to one of them while they sleep because she can’t until she figures something out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She especially loves the sex, though that’s a given, and she has favorites. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her favorite thing to do with Malcolm always ends up happening in the earliest hours of the day. Sometimes she just wakes wet and wanting and it’s easy to open herself up with a few fingers while she coaxes her sleeping boyfriend to excitement. Sure, Eve could wake him before positioning herself over him and sinking down on his cock, but the real fun comes when he’s dragged from the depths of unconsciousness with her already atop of him hands curled into his chest and lips whimpering his name. She likes this because he’s too open from sleep to control how hard he grabs her hips, restraints chiming like bells as he thrusts up into her and presses blunt nails against her skin leaving red crescents and pale pink scratches behind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She favors the way Jessica tastes. She enjoys the dresses and the skirts that litter the older woman’s wardrobe because on days she wears them Eve can kneel at her feet and ruck up the expensive fabric until it’s wrinkled up over her thick thighs and curvaceous hips. She enjoys tasting her through her panties almost as much as she enjoys pushing them to the side and spearing the woman in her tongue. Jessica always tastes lovely and she always gushes her climax across Eve’s lips crying out her name like it’s a prayer. <em>One day</em>, Eve thinks, <em>she’ll convince the woman to sit on her face and ride her tongue until she can’t hold herself up anymore</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She has a favorite way to watch them together too. Eve sometimes believes she’ll never find anything better than the sight of Malcolm ringing a third orgasm out of his mother, cock hot hard and untouched between his thighs. She’s sure it’s one of his favorite things as well because sometimes he’ll even try for a forth before even thinking about touching himself. Eve likes the way Jessica watches him afterwards, telling him exactly how she wants him to get off and praising him for anything under the sun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eve likes a lot of things, she loves a lot of things too, and she even has favorite things. There is one thing though, that makes her feel like a goddess standing among men or maybe even the devil in disguise. That thing is the look in Martin Whitley’s eyes every time he sees her. The look that reads that he knows he’s been replaced in every sense of the word. The look that tells her that he is well aware his whole family will be nothing but a lost dream at the snap of her fingers. The look that lets her know that even though this game started with him on top, it’s ended with him barely able to stand an inch against her. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>